Her Last Gift
by Kittyaceres
Summary: Nico gives his last connection to Bianca to a young girl who is more than she seems.


**A/N: I've been wanting to write a One-Shot lately, but I had no inspiration. All has changed.**

**The inspiration for this story came when I saw a headcanon by H.E.C. on Pinterest. I've changed it a _lot. _Sorry, H.E.C.!  
**

* * *

"Hey, Nico! What's up?" Percy asked, running down the crowded New York City street.

Nico lifted his head to Percy. "Percy? What are you doing in New York?" Nico specifically remembered Percy moving to New Rome.

"Mom's birthday is right around the corner," Percy replied. He waved his hand, "I'm just running errands right now."

Nico grinned at him. "Forgot to buy your mother a present?"

Percy pursed his lips. "No." Nico shook his head. Percy sighed. "Whatever. I'm starving. I haven't eaten since New Jersey. Come on, let's get McDonald's."

"Um, okay," Nico said.

Fifteen minutes later, Percy and Nico were sitting in a booth near the drink station. Percy glared at the soda fountain.

"What? Upset that there's no blue coke?" Nico joked.

"Yeah, you can have cherry coke, vanilla coke, raspberry coke, orange coke, and coke with lime, but no _blue_ coke!" Percy complained.

Nico poked Percy's shoulder. "Dude, I was kidding."

"Yeah, well you were right," Percy said.

"I can't believe that you've got—what, two hours to get your mom a present, and you're stressing about the lack of blue coke in McDonald's!" Nico said, picking at his burger.

Percy turned in his seat. "I'm surprised you didn't want a happy meal, Nico."

Nico frowned. "What?"

"Remember? You used to buy happy meals in surplus!" Percy said.

"Um, dude, that was twelve years ago," Nico said, scowling at Percy. "I was eleven, and the happy meals were for the dead!"

Percy spat Big-Mac all over Nico while trying to retort to that. Nico shielded his face.

Percy swallowed the large bite. "Well, you still bought them."

"Yeah, I think I just lost my appetite…"

"Oh! Can I have your fries?" Percy asked. Nico pushed the red, paper container towards him.

"Thanks, bro!"

Nico stared off into space, as Percy scarfed down two Big-Macs, three containers of fries, and a large coke.

He watched a young girl walk up to the soda fountain with her mom. The girl glanced around. Her eyes fell on Nico. She wore a confused smile. He looked down at his half-eaten burger. He fingered the Hades Mythomagic statue in his pocket. Although he denied it, he still carried around his sister's last gift as a reminder.

Percy noticed Nico's sudden change in mood. "What's wrong?"

Nico remained silent.

"Dude, I was kidding about the Happy Meals."

"Nico?"

"Nico, I didn't hurt your feelings, did I?"

"I know you only wanted to contact your sister when you bought the Happy Meals."

"Nico!"

"Nico, I'm calling 911."

"Nico, seriously."

Percy flicked a fry at him. "Nico."

"Nico, I'm sorry I teased you about wanting to buy a Happy Meal. Please just respond to me, so I know you're not dead!"

"Ni—"

"I'm fine, Percy!" Nico shouted.

Percy let out his breath and slid down in his seat. "Phew! I thought you had died."

Nico bit his lip. "It's nothing."

"Alright. Are you going to finish your burger?"

"Dude, you just ate enough food to appease a Titan."

Percy shrugged. "I know, but I'm still hungry. By the way, the girl in the seat behind you is staring." Percy grinned at a spot behind Nico's head.

Nico looked behind him quick enough to see the girl from the soda fountain slide down. She quickly turned around and put a chicken nugget in her mouth. Her mother smiled at Nico. "Sorry, Cassidy gets incredibly curious."

Nico nodded. "It's okay." He sat correctly in his seat again and took a sip from his Root beer.

Percy snickered across from him. Nico looked around. The girl was looking at him over the seat again.

"Nice sword. Where'd you get it?" she asked. She pointed to Nico's Stygian Iron sword sitting next to him in the seat.

Nico choked on his spit. "You can see it?"

"Uh, yeah. It's a sword. Is it real?" she asked. Her blue eyes shone brightly, darting from the sword to Nico to Percy and back again.

Percy answered for Nico, "Yup. He got it from the Underworld."

"The 'underworld'?" she asked. Percy nodded.

The girl scratched her head and pushed a lock of hair away from her pale face. "I don't know if I believe you."

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. That's a lot for a twelve year old to swallow."

Percy shrugged. "I went to the Underworld when I was twelve. I wasn't dead, though."

She pursed her lips. "I had a dream last night. You were there," she said, pointing at Percy, "and you were there," she continued pointing at Nico. "You were in it a lot."

"Yes?"

"Or at least, I think it was you. You guys were much younger. And if I'm right, I was your sister!" she said, pointing at Nico. "It's Nico, right?"

"Bianca?" Nico sputtered.

The girl shook her head. "No, my name is Cassidy."

"How old are you, Cassidy?" Nico asked.

Cassidy shrank away. She popped up again. "Eleven."

Nico blinked. He looked at Percy, who was watching avidly. A big grin was plastered across his face as he watched Cassidy question Nico. "Bianca chose to be reborn eleven years ago," Nico said darkly.

"You don't think…" Percy said, looking at Cassidy.

"That I'm his sister who died?" Cassidy asked.

"It's unlikely," Nico said, staring at his sword.

"You know, some of the Lares at camp say that dreams are memories of a past life," Percy said.

Cassidy looked at Nico. "That would be awesome! I can tell my friends from home that I met someone from a past life!"

Cassidy's mom spoke up. "Okay, Cass, that's enough. Sit down and stop bugging them."

"Yes, Auntie Megan! Bye, Nico!" Cassidy sat back down in her seat and continued on her meal. Percy and Nico left before Cassidy got the chance to talk to them again.

As they walked out of the McDonald's, Nico kicked at an invisible pebble. "She didn't look like Bianca."

"Not likely that she would. I'm surprised she remembered you at all. Don't you have to drink from the Lethe to be reborn?" Percy replied. Nico nodded glumly. "I'm surprised she even had the dreams. The Lethe is powerful. Remember what it did to Bob?" Nico nodded again. They walked slowly down the street. Percy checked his watch. "I gotta run. See ya around."

Nico watched as Percy jogged off. He pulled Mini-Hades out of his pocket and considered giving it to Cassidy. He wandered back in the direction of the McDonald's to see if Cassidy and her aunt were there. From the window, he couldn't see them. He caught sight of Cassidy holding her aunt's hand to cross the street. He looked down at Mini-Hades.

_Bianca died so you could have this._

Nico bit his lip as he was swarmed with second thoughts. He decided not to give it to Cassidy. Next thing he knew, he was walking next to Cassidy, listening to her enthusiastically make plans to brag about meeting her brother from a past life.

"I don't think your friends will believe you," Nico said.

Cassidy gasped. "Why not?"

"Well, that's a big claim to make," Nico explained. "But some proof might help."

Cassidy stopped once they had crossed the street. She looked up at him puzzled. Nico uncurled his fingers to reveal the statue. Cassidy looked at it and then back up into Nico's eyes.

"Take it," Nico said.

Cassidy nervously plucked the statue from his hand. "What is it?"

"Her last gift," Nico said. "And I'm returning it."

"Bianca's?" Cassidy asked. Nico nodded.

Cassidy grinned. She hugged him. "Thank you!"

Her aunt pulled Cassidy away. Cassidy waved at Nico.

Nico smiled. He walked in the opposite direction, silently cursing his traitorous feet and mouth.

* * *

**Also, I dedicate this to those who think Nico's obsessed with Happy Meals. He's _not._ Percy's also not as obsessed with Blue Coke, but I just put that in there for comic relief.**

**I did so much research and character backgrounds for this, but then I ended up not using most of it.**

**Well, that's two and a half hours of my life that I'll never get back.**


End file.
